leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheTobarMethod/Why you SHOULDNT follow Pro's.
Hey guys. Iv been getting annoyed with so many players trying to build and model themselves after their favorite professional player(s). Im going to present some reasons why you shouldnt and justifications to bring logical conclusions as to why I think so. *They play a specific way, and that ONE way works for THEM. ::: - Everyone plays this game differently and there is not one way that works for everyone. This should be common sense and honestly, if you disagree with this then you have to have a very good reason for doing so. *They USUALLY play with others of their skill level and they have found their true Elo level. They play alongside of people who know how to exploit or work around a specific build, no matter how weak it would be in a normal draft pick. ::: - Players at Diamond Elo know what they're doing. They do not play for their own benefit. They play not only to have fun, but to enable others to have fun. If a ally is doing badly, they help. If jungle is giving kills out to allies so THEY can get fed and get more gold spread out through the ENTIRE team, the team recognizes this, and knows that their jungler will be weak in 1v1, so they help him and protect him. If you play a supposedly "unviable" champion, your team wont care. They will work their best to exploit the champions skills and generally, if utilized correctly, a champion that doesnt fit the meta such as Poppy, will dominate because of the emmense amounts of co-ordination and well thought out teamplay. This rule doesnt apply at lower levels because frankly, most players DONT know what they're doing, and'' WONT'' help to exploit a champions skills unless they're a pub stomper. *These players have a different type of experience at a different level, and at a different pace than you do. ::: - What a high-level player does, is in accordance with his play level and his past experiences at that level. Its common sense, a player at Gold Elo will play what is needed for that level since he is used to that and usually wont know anything else. If a bird flies all its life how can it swim? Dumb comparison but it applies. So you cant be building what VoyBoy builds in Diamond II, in Bronze V since it is an entirely different environment, with entirely different scenarios and players. People play at the level they are used to and do things that they would do at that level. If you are a very flexible player than you are an exception to this, but it still strongly applies in almost every sense. *Players at high-level play, counter builds generally. If it is a serious match then they will ALWAYS counter-build. ::: - The build your watching someone use, may or may not be a counter-build. With this in mind, the build that "seems" to be dominating might not be that great at all, its just the players team doing well alongside him since he has counter-built against the enemy team. If you take Thornmails against high-Autoattack teams then that item is going to shine since thats what it was intended to be effective against. Its just a build, and it changes every match. You cant build glass cannon Brand when the enemy has LeBlanc or Kassadin, he will instagib you. That example is why counter-builds are so important to recognise. If you want the best build, look for someone you know or have heard , that mains or previously mained the champion your interested in playing alot or building better. Those people will give you the best advice. One of my best friends that plays this game, plays Brand better than any guide has ever told either one of us, and he does NOTHING that the build says to do. :: My old Orianna maining is a great example. I always took Archangels,'' DIDNT'' use skills to farm, harassed with Q-W often and just enough to balance mana/damage output. When jungle came to gank we always got a kill, and I DIDNT follow a guide. I used what worked best for me, you should do the same. :: The point of this is to show 1.) Why the title is true, 2.) Encourage individuality and inspire you to do something differently than what others preach for you to do, 3.) Make a sensical post about this very annoying subject. :: pleasepleasepleaseplease leave some other ideas you have regarding the subject and maybe give some more reasons why you shouldnt mold yourself after someone else in this game. :: THNX Category:Blog posts